Mogeko
Mogeko (モゲコ) are creatures that make up part of the main antagonists of Mogeko Castle. They are perverted, violent creatures that chase after Yonaka Kurai during her time in the castle. Appearance Mogeko look like an innocent cat-like creature, with two closed eyes, two white blush marks, a pinkish mouth, two cat-like ears with some fur on top of the head, a small body, and a tail that curls at the end. From time to time, Mogeko are depicted with menacing features. They appear to possess razor-sharp fangs, akin to that of a shark's. Evident in one comic, they appear to have extremely long tongues. Personality Each one is slightly different, some are locked up by King mogeko, on the grounds that they are defective (Mogekos who do not follow the social norm of typical Mogekos). The majority of them are perverted, having countless books of pornographic content, have an unusual obsession for high school girls, and lastly, have an obscenely disgusting obsession for prosciutto (to the point of creating religious connections around it).Though they are very lewd, they are in fact quite childish and pathetic, almost resembling spoiled brats. Even though most of them share similar interests, the Mogekos don't always get along; some go to the extent of murdering each other. Although they are relentless in their attempts to rape Yonaka, and bear overwhelming strength in numbers, they are actually quite weak individually and easy to slaughter. In Mogeko Castle, Yonaka has the option to take away prosciutto from Mogekos who have it. Doing so will cause the Mogeko to start bawling. Some Mogekos are shown to be rather suicidal and soulless, saying depressing things like "Do we only live to die?" or "If I had known I'd be sad everyday, I wouldn't have wished to be born". In some occasions, they show little to no empathy towards their own kind, often leaving them to die in order to save themselves. It is shown that not all Mogeko desire Yonaka, but all still possess varying levels of indecency. Background Not much is known about these creatures past other than that they were created by King mogeko, inhabit the Mogeko Castle. Relationships Yonaka Kurai The majority of the Mogeko in Mogeko Castle want to rape her upon her arrival. Most end up chasing Yonaka throughout her adventure in the castle, in an attempt to capture her. In one ending they successfully capture her and is implied to rape her. List of Mogeko characters Mogeko leader *''Main page'' King mogeko is the king of the Mogeko. They worship him. His throne is located in the sixth floor. Regular Mogekos Most of the Mogekos Yonaka encounters don't have any special feature. Mogekos made their first appearance in the Mogeko Forest. * Visit Mogeko/Gallery to see the gallery. Mogeko Grieving the Loss of Prosciutto A regular Mogeko that cries if you take away the prosciutto from them. Can be found for the first time in the East Kitchen of the first floor. Bio MogekoGrievingtheLossofProsciutto.png Mad Mogeko Crazy Mogekos covered in blood. Interacting with one of them in the first floor triggers the Bad End 1: Assimilation. In the third floor there is a big cell containing a lot of Mad Mogekos, pressing the button that opens the cage will trigger the Bad Ending 3: Meat Party. Bio MadMogeko.png I：狂気のモゲコ.png Mad mokeko1.png Mad mokeko2.png Headless Mogeko A Mogeko without head. The first encounter with one is in the second floor. They seem to be harmless. Bio HeadlessMogeko.png I：生首モゲコ.png Mogeko Larva Mogekos born from eggs. The second floor of the castle is filled with them, if Yonaka enters a certain room they will swarm her and hatch new eggs, that's the Bad End 2: Insects. Bio MogekoLarva.png I：モゲコの幼虫.png I：モゲコの幼虫2.png 画：蟲.png 終：BADEND-2.png Mofuko Mogekos infected by a parasite, their fur becomes white and fluffy but they die after a month. A single Mofuko can be found in the third floor, in one of the cells, but their main area is the fifth floor. Bio Mofuko.png I：モフコ.png I：モフコ2.png アイテム：もふもふな本.png モフコ背景.png Mogekoel They appeared in the CG image of Hasu ascending to Prosciutto Paradise. Like Hasu, they're angel Mogekos, and also alongside King mogeko in a image where he has 6 wings like a seraph. Bio Mogekoel.png i：モゲコエル.png 画：昇天.png Zombie Mogeko Dead Mogekos that walk around in the third floor of the Mogeko Hospital, they're gross but harmless. It seems they eat Mogekos but not humans. Bio ZombieMogeko.png i：ゾンビモゲコ.png 画：ゾンビ.png Trumpet Mogeko They appear in the throne room in floor 6. Their mouth is shaped like a trumpet. Bio TrumpetMogeko.png i：ラッパモゲコ.png Execution Mogeko Mogekos with torchs. They are in charge of the defective Mogekos executions. Bio ExecutionMogeko.png i：処刑人モゲコ.png Special Mogekos The Seven Special Mogekos were created by King mogeko a bit after he created the Mogeko Castle. Each floor of the castle holds one Special Mogeko. After meeting each of the special Mogekos you have the option to kill them (apart from Nega-mokeko). This can be done by walking up to it and selecting kill. Somewhat Strange Mogeko *''Main page'' The first floor special Mogeko. He looks like any other regular Mogeko, but with a calm personality. Prosciutto Fairy *''Main page'' The second floor special Mogeko. They have butterfly wings and antennae that makes them look like a fairy. Blood Spirit *''Main page'' The third special Mogeko. He's a red Mogeko, his name implies that he's made of blood. Hasu *''Main page'' The fourth special Mogeko and former ruler of the fourth floor before Moge-ko captured and tortured him to death. He gives his final breath after meeting with his friend one last time. He looks like an angel Mogeko and has a holy presence. Moffuru *''Main page'' The fifth special Mogeko, he looks like a Mofuko with a bow tie but he isn't affected by any parasite, he was like this since birth. Mogecuckoo *''Main page'' The sixth special Mogeko. He isn't wearing a chicken costume, that's his actual body. Nega Mogeko *''Main page'' You meet him as Defect Mogeko in the third floor. He's a green Mogeko and used to be the seventh floor Special Mogeko until the King decided he was defective. Humanoid Mogekos Moge-ko *''Main page'' Moge-ko is the ruler of the fourth floor. The Mogekos are usually terrified of her due to her psychopathic behavior, and often either end up dying as one of her "toys" to break or on a plate as food. Pancetta *''Main page'' She seems to be a humanoid Mogeko that will be a relevant character in Mogeko Castle Gaiden Others A bug named Blancfluff Mogeparasite is found in the fifth floor. This parasite is the main reason of why Mogekos are transformed into Mofukos. Yonaka can interact with one but it will transform her in a Mofuko as well which is the Bad Ending 5: Parasite. Weirdly enough Defect Mogeko claims that they can't infect humans. Bio BlancfluffMogeparasite.png i：シロモフモゲコムシ.png 他：シロモフモゲコ虫.png Trivia * There is a mistranslation floating around that "moge" means to grope, but it actually means to completely pluck off or rip off, like a fruit, hair, part of an object or body, etc. An object must be removed. "Ko" is a common ending part of a large variety of words, from girl's names, or animal or object names. You could really make a reach and say that it translates to "a small creature which rips things off" but it's most likely that there is not any particular meaning in regards to the creatures themselves. * Mogeko's portrait, along with Moge-ko's, in Deep-Sea Prisoner's CHARACTER section is hidden. In order to access it, you had to click on Nataka Kurokawa 's portrait (0001), and click 戻 (戻 meaning "return"). Upon leading to Moge-ko's portrait (0000-2), click 戻 once more. This will lead to Mogeko's portrait (0000), Nowadays you can only access it via direct link or Deep-Sea Prisoner's second CHARACTER page. * Near the end of the General Hashasky's Great Adventure teaser trailer, there are two costumed Mogekos that reference characters. One Mogeko is costumed as Wadanohara and the other is costumed as Yosafire. * Clicking on any age restricted game found on both Deep-Sea Prisoner's STORY pages will load their own pages for age verification. Choosing "いいえ" (NO in Japanese) will lead to a flash game where the user can use a stick to hit the Mogeko's backside for an infinite amount of times. * An official shimeji for Mogeko is available for download on Deep-Sea Prisoner's website.http://funamusea.com/other/haifuchu.html * Mogekos have made an appearance in every major game Deep-Sea Prisoner has created, though only in Mogeko Castle have they had an impact on the story. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mogeko Category:Other species